Soi Airingdale
Appearance Soi is a pretty young lass who often watches her figure and how she dresses to keep modest in most cases. Her clothes are drawn from inspiration of her Auntie of whom she admires to a great degree. Her outwear is a one-piece slim dress which flares out at the bottom. A red-velvet colored ribbed rests just above her waist. Her slender legs are covered in stockings which are a rich dark brown almost black in color. Her knee-socks are definitely black or charcoal as Soi would correct to most. A reason why she's quite pretty is because of her bosom is better for her age and category. Her mother must've been blessed in the chest area for it trickled down to her daughter. Her hair is a lovely pastel yellow tresses that flows just in the midsection of her back. The large, bow part is on the backside of her frilly dress making her appearance all the more cute. She wants to appear attractive enough to get a few glances from the pretty boys. Looks are everything for her. Soi also wears black-pearled bracelets around her wrists which seem to burn quietly the sun catches lights on them. Her skin is a lovely shade of peach with soft, bright red-amber eyes. Her nose is petite and she has the cutest dimples when she gives her radiant smile grin and smirk. Her body is slim without a trace of fat and slender-clothing whenever she wears her finest wardrobe of clothes. When Soi opens her mouth, two, sharp canine pointed teeth can be seen on her upper jaw. The Braixen always keeps a stick in her tail, which she sets alight using its bushy tail fur. It is her most precious item and she constantly decorates it with ribbons, bows and sparkling confetti depending on the mood and time of day. Two, medium-length ears situate themselves on the sides of her head. She also has two regular human ears though often hides them behind her well-kept hair, not wanting to be judged as a freak show. Personality A Genki girl at her finest; She's constantly loud and energetic, and gets easily excited. The biggest offender for the crowned jewels of Drama Queen as specifically with boys, training and tests. She's lazy, the defined term of couch potato and would rather procrastinates her to-do lists than do them. She's spoiled sweet as her absolutely boy crazy, loud, demanding, can be a bit teasing to her friends, but will always have their back for them. Despite her having a delicate nature and albeit formal personally she isn't afraid to show brute force if needed be. Her martial art skills rival that of a arduous fighting type whether Pokemon or Gijinka, thanks to her adoptive father constant antics. Soi is usually described as fierce and energetic, but when it comes to interacting with Rikuto, she often becomes shy and stuttery. Maelstrom repeatedly points out how different she acts from when his twin brother isn't around. Soi is a young lady with a talent of charms, something she may have inherited from her father or mother or both. She also may have leadership qualities though this is often downplayed because others fit the role better. History She was adopted by Keiro and chose to raise her out of his own backstory of been a child, raised without proper guidance and parents without parents. An orphanage was going to transfer her somewhere as Gijinkas were often abandoned anyway do to their genetic makeup and bullying which left them to either runaway or be beaten to death. Soi has had several conflicts with her father Keiro pertaining to her unwillingness to put forth effort in fighting more than spreading her creativity and need touring smile upon others faces. Their relationship is a bit shaky but that's also may have lead to her stumbling upon Miriam, her aunt and her son, Maelstrom. Moves Sunny Day Psychic Flame Charge Light Screen Flamethrower Rest Safeguard Solar Beam Abilities Magician Gallery Confidence.jpeg|Confidence Performer Soi.jpg|Performer, Soi Soi.jpeg|Soi, being Soi Soi, full body.jpg|Soi, full body Trivia Trademark favorite food would be watermelon bread and strawberry milk. Category:Flamebrooke Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gijinka Category:Gin Province Category:Performer Category:Magician